1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel paint stripping composition and, more especially, to a novel paint stripping composition containing neither chlorinated nor alkaline solvents. It also relates to the process for removing paint from a substrate, using this composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,322 describes the use of mixtures of methylene chloride and methanol for stripping paint, varnish or lacquers. Paint stripping compositions containing lactams or lactones, particularly N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone or butyrolactone, in admixture with other active compounds, for example alkylene glycol ethers, are also known to this art. Compare in this respect WO 86/03,766 and WO 88/06,640 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,121 and 5,015,410.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,658 describes the use of DMSO as a solvent for paint stripping applications.
Nonetheless, all of the above solvents present the disadvantages of being expensive and of being present in the compositions in considerable amounts. Thus, a serious need exists in the surface coating removal industry for stripping formulations that are as effective as those of the prior art, but which are significantly less expensive.